1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to life support apparatus, and more partiularly pertains to a new and improved newborn infant therapy apparatus wherein the same accommodates a therapy system to sustain a newborn infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Infant incubators and radiation structure is available in the prior art to accommodate premature and newly born infants. Conventional incubators are available, as well as incubators with radiation devices, that are resorted to accommodate inherent physical problems associated with this classification of infants. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing an organization accommodating a newborn infant with an array of support and monitoring structure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,474 to Dukhan, et al. setting forth an incubator organization providing artificial illumination in association with a heating organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,505 to Mercey, et al. sets forth an isolator organization to isolate an individual in a sterile environment and maintaining desired temperatures therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,793 to Martin sets forth an incubator including a bacterial filter and humidifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,938 to Lindley sets forth a resuscitator, respirator, and/or incubator organization to include oxygen admitting structure within a chamber, wherein the chamber is divided by partitions into separate gas-tight head and body compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,090 to Koch provides an incubator structure for premature and newborn infants combining a structure to include an enclosure that communicates with air within the compartment of the incubator to permit thermal disinfecting of such air.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved newborn infant therapy apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating a system for maintaining and monitoring life support for a newborn infant and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.